The Sims 3 Generations LP (Season 1)
Let's Play The Sims 3: Generations (or Generations LP) was the first ever LP that LifeSimmer created at the time of its 2011 release. The series, centred in Sunset Valley, follows the lives of Zack and Lara Baker along with their many children. The couple are still raising toddlers well into their Elder years. Lifesimmer has now privated the series due to her lack of experience while filming, so it is no longer available. On June 15, 2013, she decided to remake what is the now famous Generations LP. This page focuses on the first season. It is followed by a second and third season. Synopsis The series begins with two Young Adult Sims living at the docks in Lucky Palms: Joseph Fenderson and Justine Smith. The pair are girlfriend and boyfriend because LifeSimmer wanted to show off the wedding aspects of the game. In the first part, Joseph got a job as a Recruit in the Military career; and Justine got a job in the Daycare profession because it came with the Generations expansion pack. On Justine’s first day she cared for Joshua Gilbert and Tabbi Claremont. Her work day was quite nightmarish but Joseph helped her out with the kids after he returned from work. Joseph and Justine got engaged in Part 2, when Joseph took her to the park to propose under the stars. In Part 3, Justine meets her best friend Zahra Diwan at the Summer Festival. Justine threw a bachelorette party at The Grind, which was attended by Justine’s friends: Zahra Diwan, Angela and Lilith Pleasant, Cassandra Goth and others. The party was videoed by Joseph. The couple tied the knot in Part 5. The wedding had to be postponed a day due to the bad weather conditions, but, ultimately, Joseph and Justine had a quaint wedding attended by all their friends on the pier. Joseph and Justine paddled home in their boat by sunset. The newlyweds tried for a baby once they reached their house. Their first child Luna Fenderson was born and received an Imaginary Friend doll named Snuggles. In Part 9, the family of three moved into the classic Fenderson home. Penelope Fenderson was born in Part 10. Once a child, Luna frequently set pranks and booby traps around the house, and joined her school's Ballet club, showcasing the mischeif and extracurricular aspects of the expansion. The family also adopted a dog named Buster. The Fendersons’ only son, Jai, was born in Part 15. In Part 16, Luna aged up into a teenager and Penelope became a child. Penelope was sent to the LeFromage Art School in France. In Part 17, Luna met Dedrick Hudson, and wrote a love letter to him. Luna attended Prom alone in Part 19, and despite her winning Prom Queen, the night was a disaster, as she was rejected by her crush (Dedrick) and had a drink thrown in her face. Lifesimmer placed "The New Kids on the Block" in town for Luna to socialize with: Tori Dunbar (The Regina George), Braden (The Jock), Janice West (The Badarse), and Duncan Cutler (The Snob). When the adults went on a free vacation, Luna threw a teen party which they all attended, including Dedrick. During the party, Luna tried to make a move on Dedrick but got rejected. Buster and Tiff’s puppy, Charlie, was also born on that night. When Luna caught Tori dancing with Dedrick, she confronted her, and this lead to their classic rivalry. Luna fought Tori in the girls’ bathroom a the Civic Centre Festival Grounds, and got put in time out by Justine right then and there. Justine grounded her when she tried to fight Tori again. Penelope comes back to Lucky Palms in Part 23 with an array of new skills from art school. She gets caught pranking Brittlebush Academy when she tries releasing the frogs from the science lab. The family goes on a vacation to France when the girls are teenagers and Jai is a child. Joseph and Justine try for another baby during the holiday, and in Part 29 Ava Fenderson is born. Ava is the only child to inherit Joseph’s black hair. With the new addition to the family, the Fenderson’s residence received an expansion to give Ava a bedroom and Justine’s daycare its own space. Luna also ages up into a young adult and joins the Political career. After Jai ages up into a teenager, he begins to date Luna’s sworn enemy, Tori Dunbar, with whom he has fallen in love. Jai and Tori hit it off pretty quickly due to their signs being compatible. Tori unfortunately aged up into a young adult the next day. The age gap caused them to technically break up, but they still went on a few dates together, and Tori still went to prom with Jai despite being a young adult. In Part 34, the second "New Kids on the Block" were added to the town for Penelope and Jai to socialize with: Julian Santiago, Zane Santiago, Bianca Baez and Mindi O'Hara. When Justine, Joseph, and Luna went on a free vacation, Penelope and Jai threw a teen party and invited the new teens. Penelope and Zane hit it off during the party and decide to go to prom together, meanwhile Jai started dating Bianca behind Tori's back. Jai gains the naughty reputation. He also flirted with Mindi once but got told off by Bianca. In Part 35, Penelope and Jai go to prom and are both crowned Prom King and Queen. Zane asks Penelope if she wanted to go steady, which she accepts. Tori shows up to be Jai's age-inappropriate date. Luna goes on a few dates with several guys, such as her old crush Dedrick, and a new guy named Alec Ledesma. Alec catfished Luna, as he turned out to be an old man, and actually died of old age on their date. Dedrick also dies for unknown reasons before she can see him again. Penelope and Zane age up into young adults in Part 37. It was a full moon, and the couple shared a lunatic kiss after blowing out the candles. In Part 38, Zane and Penelope got a little frisky when they toured the theatre together, and Penelope became unexpectedly pregnant. Kendra Fenderson was born in Part 39 and Zane moves in. After Penelope and Zane got married, the Santiagos moved out into their own home. Luna finally discovers the Imaginary Friend Metamorphium Potion in Part 41, and turns Snuggles into a real person in Part 42. In Part 45, it was Leisure Day. Justine decided to throw a huge send-off in the form of a Pool Party, and invites all the family’s old friends. Tori and Jai eloped together, leaving only Luna and teenage Ava at home with their parents. This marks the finale of the Sims 3 Generations Let’s Play. Episodes/Parts There is total of 45 episodes in Generations LP. List of Sims *Joseph Fenderson *Justine Fenderson *Luna Fenderson *Penelope Santiago *Jai Fenderson *Ava Fenderson *Snuggles Fenderson *Tori Fenderson *Julian Santiago *Zane Santiago *Kendra Santiago *Julian Santiago *Bianca Baez *Mindi O'Hara *Dedrick Hudson *Angela Pleasant Trivia *''The Sims 3: Generations'' is 4th expansion pack for The Sims 3. ''It was released on May 31, 2011. *All Sims from The Sims 3 Generations LP can be downloaded from ''The Sims 3 Exchange. **Justine and Joseph can be downloaded here. **The Fenderson household can be downloaded here. **The Santiago household can be downloaded here. **Toddler Aiden, teenage Isaac, young adult Kendra, teenage Lindy, adult Penelope, adult Tinkerbell, and adult Zane can be downloaded here. *In one of our polls on Lifesimmer Wiki, more than 65 % voters said that Generations LP is ther favourite LP ever. You can see the poll results here. *In the original LP, Lifesimmer named one of the kids after AndrewArcade. *Lifesimmer would have been about 13 years old when she made the original LP. Category:The Sims 3 Let's Plays Category:The Sims 3 Category:Featured Articles Category:Finished Let's Plays